Bunnies for birthday presents?
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: Matt has been promising himself that he'd get Mello the best birthday present ever. Now that he's got the perfect idea, he'll have to put it into action, a little convincing of others along the way. MattxMelloxNear, MelloxMattxNear, hard lemon, PWP.


Okay, here's a PWP twoshot(?). Enjoy, but don't hate me if it makes your eyeballs bleed. This is my first attempt at writing a threesome smut scene ever.

Warnings: OOC-ness, non-canon, smut, fetish, bondage (not so much this chapter), and a threesome…all the good stuff. HAPPY SUPER-EARLY B-DAY, MELS!

…Dude, don't judge me. If you can have Christmas in July, you sure as hell can have Mello's birthday right now. I DO KNOW THAT MELLO'S BDAY ISN'T UNTIL DECEMBER. Oh, and, though I don't mention it much, Mello has his sexy scar throughout this little mini-story.

--------------------------------

Matt was a man on a mission. His mission was practically "Mission Impossible" but he'd be damned if he didn't get it done, and get it done right. Mello's birthday was coming up in two days, and Matt had forgotten to get him a present, despite that he'd been telling himself for the past three or four months that he'd get Mello the best birthday present ever. Well, he was going to.

Sitting on the couch in the small apartment he and Mello owned, he was brainstorming (playing Pokemon) when the genius idea hit him. Quickly beating the gym leader with his buffed-up Pokemon, he saved and tossed his DS on to the sofa, telling Mello he'd be back in a bit. He ran outside to his red sports car, his pride and joy, and practically jumped into the driver's seat. Revving the car, he headed towards the SPK headquarters, intending to give Near a little visit.

---

Near was sitting on the floor of his SPK headquarters when he saw a red sports car whip into the parking lot, skidding to a stop. Looking at the surveillance camera feed, he realized that it was Matt, as he could see the redhead through the front window of the car. Stepping out of the vehicle, Matt buried his face into the collar of his vest, shielding his nose and mouth from the cold December weather. Shoving his black-gloved hands into his pockets, he walked up to the building, expecting to be let in.

"Please let him in," said Near calmly, before Rester could even ask what he was supposed to do.

A few minutes later, Matt came striding into the main room, shaking some of the snow out of his hair and wiping the fog off of his goggles. Near nodded, signaling that the other SPK members could wait outside of the room, because Matt would only be here if he needed to talk about something serious.

"Hello," he said, his quiet and feminine voice echoing throughout the large room. "What business does Matt have here?"

"Okay, Near, y'know I'm here for some serious business," started Matt, getting straight to the point.

Near only nodded to acknowledge that he was listening.

"Well, it's Mello's birthday in two days, and I want to give him a 'special' birthday present," he winked.

When Near still didn't say anything, but continued to stare at him, Matt smiled a bit more.

"Near, do you know what a 'special' present is?" he asked, continuing when Near didn't say anything. "Well, a 'special' birthday present is when—"

"Yes, Matt. I am quite aware of what a 'special' birthday present is. Do you recall the fact that my room was adjacent to the one Matt and Mello shared?" he asked, seeing Matt blush and grin. "Despite my appearances, I am not a child, and I do know a small bit about fornicating from what I have read in books."

"For-ni-cat-ing?—"

"It means intercourse," explained Near, becoming slightly irked, but not showing it.

"Woah, Near, that's pretty hardcore. I never expected that from YOU of all people! Nice job, man!" said Matt.

"…?"

"Well, you said you learned about it from the books? Doesn't that mean you read porn magazines or something?"

Near just gave him a look. How Matt used to be number three at Wammy's, he didn't know.

"TEXTbooks."

Matt just nodded, understanding the situation and making himself comfortable in a nearby chair. Waiting for Near to say something, he made a small "oh" noise when he remembered that HE was the one who was supposed to be talking.

"Oh yeah, right. Anyway, the point is, I need you to help me give Mello his birthday present! C'mon, it'd be his best birthday present ever, and I think it'd be pretty good for the both of us too!" he said in a singsong voice, making wiggly eyebrows and a suggestive face at him.

Near just turned back around to Matt couldn't see him blushing and playing with the hem of his pajama top. Why the HELL would Matt want him to…with Mello…and…that stuff…but what about…

Well, what did he have to lose?

His virginity, and possibly his dignity, but that was beside the point.

"What would I have to gain?" asked Near, turning back around to face Matt.

"The right to say that you're not a virgin anymore!" said Matt, beaming like being able to say that was the best thing in the world.

Pretending to think about it, Near tried to focus on his blank puzzle, thinking of everything that could go wrong. When he calculated the odds, the positives definitely outweighed the negatives…unless this was a trap.

"Is this—"

"Naw, I knew you'd ask if it was a trap. It's not. It's a no-strings-attached, birthday present threesome!" explained Matt happily. "If you'll remember straight, I was always pretty nice to you, back at the orphanage."

Matt did have a point…the redhead never actually hurt him, and he usually stopped Mello from causing him too serious of damage.

"I suppose I may offer my assistance," said Near, his quiet voice slightly shaking.

"Oh yeah!" said Matt, jumping out of his seat and striking a victory pose. "That was SO much easier than I thought it would be! I didn't even have to bribe you with the limited-edition Gundam mod—"

Upon hearing the word "Gundam," Near stuck his hand out silently, expecting to be given the model immediately. Matt just rolled his eyes and placed the box in the petite boy's hand, playfully ruffling his hair before striding back out the door. The SPK members quickly rushed back in, only to see Near assembling his new model.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked Gevanni, worriedly looking for any signs of injury.

"I am fine. However, I will be absent for…I would say around twenty to twenty-four hours. I will be leaving in two days."

"…Sir, don't tell me you're going somewhere with MATT! He is nothing but bad news, he hangs out with MELLO, and—" Rester started.

Suddenly, the older man's face lit up with an expression of understanding. He quickly said "I understand" and beckoned for the other SPK members to follow him out into the hallway.

"I was cleaning out Near's room a few days ago, looking for a note he had about the case, and I looked at his calendar," Rester said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Halle asked, her eye twitching slightly.

"Two days from now is Mello's birthday! He had it written on his calendar…I'm guessing Matt came here to ask him to help give Mello a 'special' birthday present."

"Special…present?" Gevanni asked.

Halle and Rester just gave him looks, and he quickly got it.

"But really, isn't he a little young?" asked Halle. "Mello is so much older than him, and—"

"They're not even two years apart."

"But, this is MELLO we're talking about! I mean, Near's too innocent!" Gevanni said, peeking back in at the small boy who was now making "Byuuun" noises while flying around a toy robot.

"Gevanni, that's practically pedophilia. Stop it," scolded Rester. "Besides, we're not in charge of his life. I have an idea…if he's not back in twenty-four hours; we'll go to Mello's apartment and get him back, okay?"

"Got it…" said Halle, looking both angry and in yaoi-fangirl heaven at the same time.

Gevanni was still peeking through the door, watching Near, when Rester grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off. Halle followed them, spiting Near and Matt with every ounce of spite she could possibly muster, yet wanting to know if she could watch at the same time. Why is it that all the best guys were taken, fictional, or gay? Sighing to herself, she grabbed her copy of Gravitation and began to wish she could find her Eiri Yuki.

---

Two days later, Near awoke from a night of barely sleeping. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was so nervous, he wanted to throw up. He changed out of his pajamas, which were indistinguishable from his normal clothes, and put on a fresh copy of the white outfit. Twirling a strand of hair around his finger, he walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror for the first time in years. His curly white hair was in its usual disheveled state, and he had slight bags under his eyes that reminded him of L.

Shaking his head exhaustedly, he tried to smooth his hair into place. It worked slightly, but not much, so he just gave up after a few minutes. Peeking his head out into the hallway, he made sure nobody was around before shutting and locking the door. He had seen Halle use a hair straightener that she kept here, and he was determined to find it.

Two hours later, he STILL could not find the damn hair straightener. He had taken everything out of the bathroom cupboards, put it back, taken it out, and put it back again. It wasn't in there. Sighing and groaning exasperatedly, he slammed the cupboards shut and looked at the small clock on the wall. Discovering that he was supposed to be there in four hours, as he had slept in (or lay in bed, completely awake) for once, he unlocked the bathroom door and walked out.

Gevanni was standing right next to the door, a weird and slightly perverted grin on his face. Near looked at him blankly for a moment, but walked back to his room to wait for the remaining hours.

---

After trying to do puzzles for three-and-a-half hours, it was time to go. Waving a farewell to the three other SPK members, he walked down to Mello and Matt's apartment building. It wasn't very far away from the headquarters, and it only took him about twenty minutes to get there. Walking up to the front door, he realized he didn't know what room Matt and Mello lived in. Well, he might as well go home then!

He turned around and began to walk, his eyes on the ground, when he slammed into somebody and stumbled back a few paces. Looking up, he saw that it was Matt. The redhead had three or four bags filled with things in his hands, and he smiled at Near.

"So, you decided to show up after all!" he said happily. "I was getting worried!"

"I arrived at the exact time Matt specified."

Matt just grinned, leading him upstairs to the bedroom in their apartment. While it wasn't the prettiest, the bedroom was actually quite nice. Matt explained that Mello believed a good night's sleep led to a good day, so he poured most of the furniture money into a giant king-size bed. Sitting down on it, Near realized how soft and comfortable it actually was. He just wanted to lie down and go to sleep, but knowing Mello and Matt, he wouldn't be able to sleep until this whole episode was over.

As he watched Matt unpack the contents of the bags, he realized he didn't even know what half of the things were. He also realized he might not want to know. However, Matt pulled two outfits out of a bag, quickly holding the smaller of them out to Near.

"Matt, do you honestly expect me to wear that?" Near asked, twirling his hair and looking at the outfit Matt had picked out for him skeptically.

"C'mon, I'm going to be wearing a matching one, so you're not the only one. Besides, it's for Mello!" he said cheerily.

Near sighed and grabbed the outfit out of his hands, walking towards the bathroom and intending to change. Matt just rolled his eyes.

"Look, don't be shy! I mean, what do you think we're gonna be doing? Having a tea party? Not unless by 'party' you mean 'sex' and by 'tea' you mean—"

Sighing again, Near cut him off and walked towards the bathroom anyway. Matt just shrugged and stripped, throwing his clothes to some dark corner of the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, he slipped on the pair of silky black underwear that was lying next to him, the pair of white tights, and the strapless crimson red leotard. Smiling slightly, he took off his goggles and set them on the nearby nightstand, picking up two pairs of bunny ears and matching tails. Placing a pair on his head, he ruffled his hair a little, looking in the mirror and striking a sexy pose. Just then, Near came back in. He was wearing a pair of silky red panties that were peeking out slightly from underneath his backless, strapless, crimson-red leotard that matched Matt's. He was also wearing a pair of white tights, and his ankles wobbled slightly as he tried to walk in the stilettos Matt had given him.

"Matt, I look absolutely idiotic in this. I would appreciate it if you would let me take it off."

"Well, well, is somebody finally getting nervous? Don't worry 'bout a thing, I'll make sure he's gentle!" said Matt, smiling happily.

Truth be told, Near looked like sex on legs. Once Matt walked over to him and put the bunny ears on his head and attached the tail to the back, he only looked that much better. Blushing slightly, Near sat down on the king-sized bed, which had pure white sheets spread on to it. He reached a delicate-fingered hand up and began to twirl his hair, kind of miffed that he couldn't pull a leg up to his chest because of the stilettos.

"Will Mello be arriving soon?" he asked, still staring at the floor.

"Yup!" grinned Matt, plopping down on the bed next to him.

However, still grinning like a maniac, Matt got back up and ran out to the kitchen. Near could hear some loud clattering and the "shsck" sound of a stovetop flame starting up. Within a few minutes, Matt came back in with three large bowls of still-bubbling melted chocolate.

"May I ask what those are for?" Near asked, already knowing the answer.

"I think you knowwwwww…" Matt said seductively, setting the bowls of chocolate over warming plates so the chocolate would stay melted.

"Humor me."

"Well, I was thinking something along the lines of…hmm…how about Mello spreading that same melted chocolate all over your naked body and licking it off while you're handcuffed to the bed?"

Near, despite usually being emotionless, blushed and averted his eyes from Matt. Matt just smirked and dimmed the lights slightly; waiting for that knock on the door that would let him know Mello was home from his business with the mafia, or whatever the hell it was he spent his time doing now.

"Two things I gotta tell you before Mels gets here, okay?" Matt said, sitting down on the bed. "One: do your best to pleasure HIM. It's his special birthday present, remember?"

Near just nodded silently, wondering why he'd ever agreed to this.

Possibly because it meant he would be involved in a kinky threesome with two of the boys he had crushes on since back when they were kids, but he doubted it.

"Two: When he first comes in, I want you to be quiet. Remember, it's a surprise, so no talking until he comes in here!" he finished, giving Near another playful smile.

Near nodded again, looking up when he heard the front door open. Mello was home. He could hear the clinking of keys being dropped on to a table, and the familiar rustle of a leather coat being taken off. The sound of Mello dropping his motorcycle helmet on the floor, and a few moments later, the sound of his footsteps coming back towards the bedroom. Hearing a soft sigh, Near watched as the door slowly swung open. Matt strutted up to Mello, wrapping his arms around his leather-covered torso, and kissed him.

"Happy birthday, Mello…!" Matt said, going back to lying on the bed by Near.

"Near?" questioned Mello, looking at Matt with an expression of confusion on his face. "Bunny costumes? On my birthday? Don't tell me this is what I think it is…"

As Matt nodded slyly, Mello's look of confusion slowly melted into his familiar sadistic smile. He walked over towards the bed, kicking his black, platform-boots off on the way.

"Matty, you never cease to amaze me…a birthday threesome with Near…I mean, really…" he whispered, taking Near's chin in his hand and tilting his head.

"I can't wait to see what you're going to get me for my birthday!" winked Matt, crawling closer to Near. "Now, how about we have a little bit of fun?"

Matt pulled Mello down on to the bed, sitting him down in between the two of them. Beginning to place teasing kisses on the unscarred side of the blonde's neck, Matt shot him a look. However, Near just blushed and continued to twirl his hair.

"Is something wrong, Near?" asked Mello, gently tugging on his thin wrist, still grinning with an evil glint in his eye.

"I…do not…know what I am supposed to do…" he said quietly, looking away in embarrassment.

"Near doesn't know something?" chuckled Mello, slightly reveling in that fact. "And I thought I couldn't get any more surprised!"

"Oopsies…" said Matt. "I thought you knew what you were supposed to be doing. My bad!"

Mello leaned over, giving Matt a sly smirk, and ran a hand up Near's tights-covered leg, his fingers teasing the edge of his leotard. Matt crawled over to the other side of him and placed a light kiss on his exposed back, making him shiver slightly. Gently loosening the corset-like laces on his leotard, he kissed his way down Near's spine, earning a few more shivers from the smaller boy.

"Follow my lead, okay?" said Mello, lifting Near's head again.

As soon as Near nodded, Mello began to kiss him. It was a gentle and chaste kiss at first, but Near learned quickly. Within a few seconds, he was moaning into Mello's mouth, unable to deny or hide the natural pleasures his body felt. Matt could see their mouths opening and closing in a rhythm, Mello's tongue darting into Near's mouth and Near trying to do the same back to him. Becoming flushed, Near closed his eyes and focused all his attention on the kiss, softly moaning again as Mello began to massage their tongues together. Pulling away, Mello wiped away the trail of saliva that was connecting their mouths and smiled again.

"That's how you do it," he said. "Now, try it out on Matt. I want to watch."

Matt pulled Near more towards the middle of the bed, the smaller boy kneeling in front of him. Kneeling as well and bringing his face down, Matt began to slowly and sensually kiss him, running his hands through his silky white curls. Mello thought they looked just like playful little bunnies.

The sexiest playful little bunnies ever.

Crawling behind him, Mello began to unlace the ribbons holding up the unnecessary cloth that was separating Near's body from his touch. However, he then remembered that they had as long as they wanted, so he decided to keep it on…for now. However, Mello wanted to touch him, to feel the silk of his outfit under his fingertips, to feel his squirm and plead, to make him scream his name. Pushing him back on to the bed, Mello quickly unstrapped Near's stilettos, tossing them across the room. Spreading the smaller boy's legs apart slightly, he crawled in between them and looked down at him. His eyes were half-closed, and a rose-colored flush was already tinting his cheeks, while Mello and Matt were still breathing normally. Both of the older boys kind of took joy in the fact that they were probably the first and only people in the world to have seen the supposedly untouchable and emotionless Near like this; flushed and lying on their bed invitingly.

"You know what I want for my birthday, Matty?" whispered Mello, gently pinning Near's arms above his head.

"Hn?"'

"I want you to help me make Near scream…"

Matt smirked slightly, looking at the way Near's small pink lips were parted slightly. Nodding, the redhead began to work his mouth against the soft skin of Near's arms, pinning them so Mello would have his hands free. Near didn't seem to react to what they said at first, but after a second, he got a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Make me…s-scream?" he whispered, his voice slightly shaking as Mello began to kiss his neck.

Ignoring his question, Matt ran his fingertips up and down the underside of Near's arms, keeping them steadily pinned above his head using his legs. Letting out a small hiss, Near closed his eyes as Mello roughly bit into his neck, beginning to suck and leave a large purple blemish. However, after a few seconds of sucking, Near opened his eyes part of the way and began to let out small, throaty moans, beginning to enjoy the feeling. Matt decided he wanted to play too, so he grabbed a narrow strip of silky cloth that was lying on the small table next to the bed and tied Near's wrists together, making sure it was tight enough so he couldn't slip out.

"He looks so cute when he's like this…" said Mello, pulling his mouth away from Near's neck.

Matt just nodded in response, running the tip of his tongue along Near's baby-soft cheek. Beginning to nibble on his ear, Matt watched as Mello pulled down Near's red leotard just enough to expose a nipple. Pinching it slightly, he reveled in Near's every shudder and gasp, leaving gentle kisses all over his collarbone. Matt left a chaste kiss on Near's temple before moving his mouth down and began to attack his neck and jaw with gentle nips, his hands exploring Near's clothed sides.

"Ah…ahh…" he moaned quietly, flushing even deeper. "W-why a-are you doing t-this…?"

"Just stop talking…" whispered Matt, licking the shell of his ear.

"We're going to make you feel good," Mello said, ghosting his warm breath over Near's slightly swollen nipple, red from Mello teasing it.

Even though Near knew he should probably try to comprehend and process why the two were pleasuring him like this, his brain wasn't really thinking very many rational or logical thoughts at the moment. Nodding, Mello signaled that Matt should undo the corset-like laces on Near's outfit, allowing it to be slid halfway down, exposing his chest. The two marveled at the creamy pureness of his silky-smooth skin, which had probably never been touched before.

"Nobody's ever touched you like this, have they?" Mello asked, beginning to flick at Near's chest with his tongue, placing a chaste kiss here and there.

"A-ah…" he whispered out, trying to stifle his moans.

"Just tell us…you don't have to be embarrassed," said Matt, kissing down his side and stomach.

"N-no…" he whispered, moaning softly as Mello began to use the whole of his tongue.

"You like it, don't you?" asked Mello, inching his way down Near's stomach. "You like it when both me and Matty touch you…you're so dirty."

Matt smirked and kissed back up Near's side and neck, beginning to kiss his small mouth. As soon as Matt licked his soft lips, requesting access, Near quickly gave it to him. Unlike with Mello, Matt never had to fight for dominance, and he quickly began to plunder Near's mouth, thrusting his tongue in and letting it slide over his lips.

"Nngh…" Near moaned, slightly shuddering in pleasure as Matt began to massage their tongues together.

Pulling away, Matt let Mello take over while he continued to unlace the ribbons that were holding Near's outfit up, tracing his fingers in abstract shapes and patterns all over his soft, sensitive skin. However, when he got down to the bottom laces, he could see that Near's erection was straining against the silky material. Not that he could say anything, as the same thing was happening to him, but the thought that he helped do that to Near…it was getting him even more hot and bothered than he had been a few seconds before.

"Mnnh…" moaned Near, his mouth being forced open and explored by Mello.

Groaning almost inaudibly at a strange feeling between his legs, Near attempted to focus on the kiss and squeezed his legs together, trying to understand what this painful problem was. Mello suddenly pulled away from the heated kiss and noticed the way he was uncomfortably rubbing his inner thighs together, but he didn't do anything except smirk and make sure Near's hands were bound together tightly.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" whispered Mello, gently dancing his fingers over Near's torso, working his way slowly down. "Do you want me to take care of it?"

"T-take care of w-what?" he asked, his eyes slightly opening.

"This," said Mello, lightly teasing Near's clothed erection.

"N-Nnmm…i-it hurts…h-how do you get r-rid of it?"

Mello and Matt shot each other a look. Near had to have gotten a boner before, right? I mean, every boy had, especially by this time…Wouldn't he have just taken care of it by himself?

"If you nobody's touched you, didn't you just touch yourself?" asked Matt, crawling around behind Near and sitting him up, pulling him into his lap.

"N-no…" he said quietly, still flushed. "I-I do not know h-how…"

"Don't worry, me and Mello will teach you, right?" Matt said, beginning to slide off Near's bunny outfit and tights, leaving only the ears on.

Near blushed, embarrassed at his exposed body and tried to cover himself up by pulling his legs to his chest, but Mello just pulled his legs away again. Signaling for Matt to untie Near's hands and hold his legs open, keeping the small boy on his lap, Mello took Near's petite hands in his own. Guiding his hands, Mello began to show Near how to stroke himself. His eyes fluttered shut and he began to moan softly, bucking his hips slightly into his own hands, his face flushing an even brighter shade of pinkish-red.

"See, it's not that hard…" Mello whispered, removing his hands and brushing a few strands of white hair away from Near's sticky forehead.

"A-ahh…" he moaned in response, beginning to pick up the pace slightly.

Matt was flushing as well, because every time Near would move, he would grind his backside into his painful erection. However, Mello knew that Matt wouldn't come. Not for a long time. He had trained him better than that. Suddenly, just as Near looked like he was about to come, he pulled his hand away, his eyes fluttering back open.

"You shouldn't stop yet," Mello told him, pulling his hands back and starting him up again.

"I-I…a-ahhh…felt r-really f-funny…"

"Just keep going, and don't stop. Trust me," assured Mello.

Near nodded shakily, and began to pump himself again, tilting his head back and leaning it on to Matt's shoulder. Opening his mouth and letting out small staccato moans, he closed his eyes again. Matt took the opportunity to stifle his own soft groans and began to lick and suck on Near's neck, leaving small red marks here and there. Mello just watched the two, his own erection straining against his own skintight leather pants, making them feel even more constraining than normal. Watching Near roughly pump himself, making himself groan loudly and buck his hips up, and knowing that he did it all to thoughts of Matt and himself was probably one of the most satisfying things Mello had seen in his life. As Near handled himself, Mello watched closely and considered jerking off as well, noticing the way that the thumb of one of his hands would always move to play with his slit. However, the blonde decided against it because he could tell that Near was close to climax again, as his moans were getting louder and he was dripping pre-cum all over his hands.

"Ha-ahh!" Near suddenly cried, arching his back and spurting hot, white liquid all over his chest and the bed.

Breathing heavily, his orgasm intensified because he pulled away the first time, Near opened his eyes and looked at Mello in slight confusion. Mello just smirked and licked the cum off of his hands and chest, working his way up and kissing the small boy deeply. Pulling away after a minute, he wiped away the trail of saliva that connected their mouths and began to feel the strain of his own problem, becoming even more aroused at the sight of Near's innocent expression. His eyes were half-closed and his lips slightly parted, trying to take in what little air he could. Sliding off his pants surprisingly easily, Mello sat down in front of Matt and Near, leaning back on his hands and spreading his legs, exposing his massive size. Of course, Matt knew what to do right away. The redhead quickly got on his hands and knees and began to lick Mello's length from base to tip, Mello letting a slight dusting of pink tint his cheeks.

Beckoning for Near to come and help him, Matt moved over slightly and allowed Near to start gently licking as well. Slowly getting on his hands and knees so he was face-level with Mello's pulsing erection, Near's small pink tongue hesitantly began following Matt's lead, learning pretty quickly.

"Mmm…" he moaned softly, unzipping his black vest and tossing the unnecessary clothing on to the floor. "You're such good little bunnies…"

Mello began to undo the laces on Matt's outfit, as the gamer was the only one with his clothes still on, and Mello just couldn't have that. Pulling away for a minute, Matt began to slowly take off his clothes, dropping them on the floor as nonchalantly as Mello had. Unlacing the corset-like leotard and seductively sliding it over his body, teasing the tights down with his fingertips, and slipping the panties off, letting them drop around his ankles. However, as soon as Matt had moved away to strip, Near had taken it upon himself to try and pleasure Mello. He had only begun to try and take Mello into his mouth when he felt Matt press slightly against his unprepared backside, making him moan around Mello's hard dick and causing the blonde's eyes to close from the pleasure of the vibrations shooting up his spine.

"C'mon sweetie, you'll choke yourself on him," Matt said, lightly stroking Near's already-hard-again shaft.

Near just pulled away, his face flushed and his bangs matted to his sweaty forehead. He inched back a bit and watched curiously, wondering how Matt was going to fit Mello's entire prick in his mouth, when he could barely fit any. However, the redhead did what Near thought impossible and deep-throated Mello easily, the blonde's eyes fluttering shut and his mouth opening and letting out a small "ahh" noise. Crawling behind Mello, Near let the blonde rest back on his chest while he wrapped his arms around Mello's lean torso, exploring his smooth stomach with his fingertips.

"N-Near, baby, t-touch me," commanded Mello, arching the small of his back slightly as he hit the back of Matt's throat.

Near just blushed a bit, embarrassed at the pet names he was receiving from the older boys. First "sweetie" and now "baby?" Not that he minded much…maybe it was just another way of showing affection that Near didn't know about. Actually, thinking about it, he kind of…liked it. So, the white-haired boy began to gently caress Mello's nipples, licking and biting softly at his neck as well. Mello seemed to enjoy the double-assault, as he let out a throaty moan and bucked his hips into Matt's mouth, the gamer remaining calm and holding them down while continuing to ardently suck on Mello's erection. Near watched as Matt bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks and making loud sucking and slurping sounds, a small bit of pre-cum mixed with spit trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Unhh…" groaned Mello, trying to give Matt some sort of warning. "I'm going to c-cum!"

However, Matt didn't remove his mouth, he just hummed as his way of saying "Kay" and continued to swirl his tongue along the sensitive vein on the underside of Mello's length. A few seconds later, Mello came hard with another loud, throaty moan, his cum gushing into the redhead's mouth. Instead of spitting it out, like Near expected him to, Matt just lifted his head up, a bit of cum dripping down his chin. He leaned over Mello's shoulder and brought his mouth close to Near's, French kissing him and passing on some of the cum, swallowing the rest and licking his lips like it was the tastiest thing in the world. Not knowing what to do, Near kissed Mello, slipping his tongue past the blonde's lips and passing on some of the thick, salty-tasting liquid, swallowing some himself. After the blonde swallowed, he moaned slightly and sat up, observing the two of them. The only clothes they had on were the bunny ears, if you could even call those clothes, and they were both covered in sweat and cum, waiting on Mello to tell them what to do. Inwardly smirking, Mello thanked the lord for threesomes and sexy bunny costumes.

"Looks like both my little bunnies are still hard…" whispered Mello, pushing Near down on to the bed and licking his lips. "And I don't want to mistreat my pets, now do I?"

Mello just straddled Near and held three fingers up to his mouth, teasing his fingertips against Near's lips.

"Be a good little bunny and do what your owner tells you to do. Suck," he commanded.

Near opened his mouth and did as he was told, beginning to coat Mello's three fingers with an even layer of saliva, Mello pulling them out a minute later. Kissing him chastely, Mello slid a slick finger into Near's unbelievably tight virgin entrance, surprising the smaller boy. Near arched his back and closed his eyes, wincing slightly as Mello began to probe around, getting hard again from the feeling of Near's muscles contracting tightly around his finger. Wanting to feel those muscles contracting around something else instead, he quickly added another finger, making Near cry out softly.

"Shh, sweetie, it will hurt more if you don't relax," said Matt, crawling up to his face and kissing him, exploring his bare chest with his free hand.

Trying not to cry out again, Near simply squeezed his eyes shut tighter as Mello began to scissor the two fingers apart. Although Matt continued to try and distract him by kissing him and teasing his nipples, Near couldn't help but cry out as Mello inserted a third finger, beginning to scissor that one as well. Pulling away from the kiss, Matt grabbed a small bottle of warming lube off of the nightstand and crawled behind Mello, wrapping his arms around the blonde's torso and rubbing some on his throbbing cock. Moaning softly, the blonde turned around and kissed Matt over his shoulder, turning his focus back to Near as he pulled the three fingers out. Spreading his thin legs open wider, Mello pressed his tip to Near's entrance, the pale boy squirming slightly.

"Baby, just relax," Mello whispered, easing himself in. "Listen to your owner and relax…"

Near cried out and fisted the sheets, feeling like Mello was going to tear him open. A few tears slipped from his eyes and he bit his lip so hard it bled, letting another small cry slip past his lips.

"It'll feel better in a minute, sweetie," Matt assured him, beginning to spread the warming lube onto himself with one hand and stroking Near's outer thigh with the other. "Try and relax."

Near nodded, still clenching the sheets in his hands. Mello began to slowly move forward, kissing his neck comfortingly and whispering soft words in his ear, promising he would make him feel good. Suddenly, Mello hissed, closing his eyes in pleasure and pain.

"Matty, wait…I'm not even all the way inside Near…" he groaned, feeling Matt roughly shove into him.

"M-move, p-please!" pleaded Near, his body having relatively adjusted to Mello's giant size.

Is wasn't Mello, but Matt who began to move. Every time the redhead would pound into Mello, Mello would end up involuntarily slamming into Near, who would let out a loud moan, trying to muffle his cries in Mello's shoulder.

Look at me," commanded Mello, biting Near's neck and moaning loudly as Matt continued to thrust roughly into him. "Open your eyes, little bunny, and look at me. I want to see you feel it."

Near opened his eyes halfway, his onyx-grey colored ones meeting Mello's icy blue. As much as he wanted to close them and ride the waves of pleasure that were overtaking his body, he made himself keep them open, continuing to look at Mello. However, when Matt caused Mello to slam into a certain bundle of nerves Near didn't even know existed, the small boy let out a loud cry of pleasure that sent his eyes rolling back into his head, his eyelids fluttering shut once again.

"H-harder!" he cried, thrusting back into Mello.

Mello just moaned, adjusting himself slightly so he would hit the same spot again and again. A few thrusts later, Matt knew he was going to cum. Mello had kept him waiting for too long.

"A-ahhh…!" he moaned loudly, threatening to cum any second.

"M-Matt, wait," Mello demanded. "H-He's going to c-cum first!"

Near was moaning louder than either of the older boys, small beads of sweat running down his flushed face. Suddenly, he let out a soft scream that tore through his throat, spurting still-hot cum all over his and Mello's chests. As every muscle in his body contracted, he quickly tightened around Mello, the blonde insisting on taking a few more shaky thrusts before coming as well, shooting his seed deep inside Near. Matt came last, muffling a loud groan in Mello's back. The redhead quickly pulled out of the blonde, falling on to the bed, exhausted. Mello gently pulled out of Near, taking his time and kissing the smaller boy softly, pushing his hair back from his forehead. Mello could see some of his seed dripping out of Near's hole as he sat back up, feeling Matt's cum dripping out of him as well.

"Happy birthday, Mels…" said Matt, sitting up and helping move the exhausted Near up to the pillows.

Mello just grinned, snuggling the now-sleeping Near between the two of them.

"It wouldn't have been very fun without my two little bunnies, now would it?" he whispered, kissing Near on the neck and leaning over, kissing Matt as well.

"Can I take these off now?" asked Matt, gesturing to the ears that still resided on his head.

"Nope, cause I like them, and it's still my birthday for…seventeen more hours," Mello said, looking at the clock. "Now, bunny, hand me the cuffs."

Grinning slightly evilly, Matt handed Mello the pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs that resided in the dresser. Smirking, Mello lifted the sleeping Near's hands above his head and locked his thin wrists to the headboard, making sure the cuffs were tight enough so he would slip out.

"Seventeen more hours bunny…seventeen more hours…" he whispered to Near, falling asleep with his arm wrapped around both of his little bunnies.

--------------------------------

Two little fun-facts:

I wrote this whole thing while listening to Britney Spears and Lady Gaga…yes; I actually like the two of them.

I have a strange fetish for boys in Playboy bunny costumes, so I wrote a whole fic based around that. Also, since Near was a domuke in my last oneshot, he was very, very uke-ish in this story. Just how we like 'im, right? Nice and rapeable! Which do YOU like him better as?

Anyway, should I make this a twoshot, or just leave it at that? PLEASE, I ASK YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR OPINION! Oh, and, was it smutty enough? : 3

Review please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? And whipped cream? And bananas? And some chocolate sauce? *is getting dirty thoughts about what might happen next chapter if you review*

~FragilePuzzle


End file.
